


One Night at Skywalker Bar...

by EmpireMurderer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And you get a number!, Chewy is a dog, Everybody is bi, F/F, Half of them are in the military, Hurt Phasma, M/M, Only one of them is toxic, Rich Armitage Hux, Sexually Aggressive Rey, Showing Off, Star Wars AU, You get a number!, three relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: A redhead, a blonde and black guy walk into a bar...Rey, Ben and Poe are interested in the three remarkably good looking people. Rey will do anything to get Phasma's number, Poe is maliciously playful with Finn, and Ben is having problems hiding his boners from Hux. Three different relationships; only one of them toxic. Makes for one hell of a night at Skywalker bar.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Hux & Phasma & Finn, Phasma/Rey, Poe & Rey & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	One Night at Skywalker Bar...

“Another!” Poe slammed his shot glass down on the bar with a flourish. Rey shook her head at him, hands busy drying the glassware with a white dishcloth.

“These aren’t free, you know.”

“Of course, they’re free,” Poe dismissed with his ridiculously charming smile. “Don’t you own the bar? Friend’s don’t let friends not get drunk.”

“Slow down,” Ben said, sliding the shot glass away from him. “Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I won’t kick you out.”

“Friends?” Poe replied, pulling the shot glass back towards him. “We’re not friends. We’re practically family. Think of me as another cousin of yours. Like Rey. Speaking of which, Rey, another!”

“Jesus…” Rey picked up the Jim Beam and poured it into his waiting glass. “I still can’t believe the military lets a reckless guy like you fly million dollar planes.”

“Me? Reckless? Never!” Poe laughed. “No one was more reckless than Ben during his emo phase. Remember, Ben? You told us all to call you that stupid name? Kelly something or other. Sounded like a bird. Kelly Raven?”

“Kylo Ren!” Rey said, pointing to Ben with a taunting ‘ha!’.

Ben looked to the ceiling in resentment. “That was a long time ago.”

“Pretty sure that’s when Aunt Leia started smoking again.”

“He led her to that?” Poe asked.

“That’s one reason. Also, she kept confiscating Ben’s cigarettes after she found them in his room. I think she smoked them under the guise of she didn’t want them to go to waste.”

“You smoked?” Poe turned his attention to Ben. “I never saw you smoke in college. That’s when everyone smokes.”

“I prefer to drink. I only allow myself one vice at a time.”

“So disciplined.” Poe rolled his eyes. “No one falls for that, you know. Right, Rey?”

Rey wasn’t listening. Her attention was turned towards somewhere behind Poe and Ben, and by the way her eyes had gone hyper-focused and how her chest began to expand with large intakes of air she might as well be either seeing a ghost or watching porn. Both men turned to look in the direction she faced.

A group of three had entered. A tall man with red hair, an even taller blonde woman, and a shorter guy Poe couldn’t see because he was standing behind the first two. When Poe turned back to face Rey she was frantically putting her hair up and checking her teeth using the reflection of a silver tumbler.

“I guess it wasn’t a ghost,” Poe said, amused by her behavior. “Which one are you in lov-?”

“Christ!” Ben muffled under his breath. Ben was an emotionally subdued person but Poe knew his friend well enough to recognize that look he was giving the new group.

“It looks like Ben wants to know the name of that tall drink of water.”

“Phas Tarkin.” As surreptitiously as she could, Rey adjusted her bra to give herself more bounce. “Head of security at Hux Enterprises.”

“That’s a weird name,” Poe remarked.

“Shut up. It’s a magnificent name.”

Poe held up his hands in no contest. “Just wishing you luck, that’s all. What about the other tall one? Who’s that?”

“That would be one of the Hux’s. Vice President of something or other. I don’t ever remember.”

“”Cause you don’t care. I bet you know Phas’s grandmother’s cat’s favorite chew toy though.”

“What kind of security does Phas do?” Ben asked. He adjusted his shirt to give his body more visibility then brushed his hands through his black hair.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Rey said, pointing accusingly at Ben. “I’ve been working up the courage to get Phas’s number for months! If you’re going to be a good cousin, you would be my wingman and not try to steal a hot number out from under me.”

“I’m an actual wingman,” Poe said, pointing to himself. “I’ll talk you up to your crush.”

“I wouldn’t steal from you,” Ben replied, giving Rey an arch of his thick brow. “But, if it doesn’t work out between you two, how would you feel if I took a shot at-”

“Stop jinxing me!” Rey demanded. “Also, I would be pissed!” She glanced up then shushed Poe and Ben before they could say anything more. “Here comes that other guy.”

The third of the group, a young man who eyed them dubiously as he came closer, stopped at the bar and held up three fingers. “Could I get three glasses of your best whiskey?”

“Celebrating something?” Poe asked. The man turned his attention towards the pilot.

“Yeah,” he chuckled.

“Oh? You going to tell us or...?”

“Don’t pester him, Poe.” Rey lightly smacked Poe across the shoulder before turning to the newcomer. “I have to go down and get the whiskey. I’ll bring it by your table, okay?”

“Sure.” He turned away but not without shooting Poe an upward nod of his head. “Later.” White teeth flashed in a smile. “ _Poe_.”

“Hey!” Poe yelled after him. “You didn’t tell me _your_ name!”

“Finn!”

“Well, well, _Finn_ …” Poe smiled as he shot his drink back while watching Finn rejoin his friends. “Maybe I could get in on _those_ festivities tonight.”

“Dirty jokes aside, that was a terrible euphemism,” Rey said as she stacked three glasses on a tray surrounding an expensive looking bottle.

“I’ll take that over and talk you up to Phas,” Ben replied, already reaching for the tray.

“You don’t work the bar!” She slapped his hands away. “You’re just trying to find an excuse to approach them.”

“You’re doing the same! You could have easily given that Finn guy the bottle before he left. It was right there in front of you.”

“Don’t ruin this for me, Ben!” she said, carrying the tray towards the group. Ben got up and followed her. Rey swat the air behind her, indicating he better go back to his seat if he knew what was good for him, but he appeared beside her as soon as she placed the tray on the table.

Hux, Phasma and Finn had been quietly conversing until Rey came within ear shot and they all sat, backs straight, watching her a little too intently. Finn surreptitiously nodded his head at Rey while maintaining eye contact with Hux. Hux made a slight nod of his own head.

“I hear a celebration is in order!” Rey said, planting a tumbler in front of Finn and then one in front of Hux. She was closest to Phasma but still found a way to lean over so that less imagination would be required should the blonde ever think of her later.

“Congratulations!” Ben remarked. Somehow his already deep voice dropped a little deeper. “We, at Skywalker Bar, want to commend you and offer our best bottle free of charge.”

Rey gawked at Ben for a hot second before snapping out of it. She picked up the bottle and poured whiskey into the tumblers, shooting a resentful glare at Ben. “On the house,” she confirmed.

“How thoughtful!” Hux proclaimed with a bemused smile. “Why, we certainly know Rey, god knows we come in here often enough,” he leaned over the table and turned his head to stare sidelong at Ben, ”but I don’t believe I’ve ever seen _you_ here before.”

“I’m just helping out my cousin for a few days,” Ben said, patting Rey on the head like an overprotective brother then crossing his arms and letting his muscles flex under his t-shirt. “I’m usually working security out on the base though. I’m in security.” He sniffed, trying his best impression of a big deal that didn’t know he was a big deal.

“Security?” Hux’s brows raised in interest. “I’m afraid I don’t know all that much about security but perhaps my friends here would like to talk shop.”

Ben froze. He glanced from Hux to Phasma then to Finn before settling his eyes back on Hux. He grabbed Rey by the elbow and pulled her away with him.

“Would you excuse us for one second?”

Rey allowed him to take her a few paces away before jerking her arm out of his grasp. “What the hell, Ben?” she whisper-shouted. “You’re not in security - you’re a fucking bouncer! And stop giving away alcoh-!”

“Which one of them is the tall drink of water?” Ben interjected, holding her by the shoulders and bending over low enough to look her in the eyes with dead seriousness. She flinched back, side-eyeing him in confusion.

“What? The hot one, obviously.”

“Hair color, Rey!”

“The gorgeous blonde, Ben!”

Ben let go of her and re-approached the table with a wide smile “Sorry. Just remembered something I had to tell my cousin. What were we talking about?”

“I believe it was security,” Hux said with an air of amusement. “Though if you’d rather stray from the subject, I’m sure we could find other things in common?”

“A man of culture,” Ben replied, giving Hux an approving nod. “And who might I be fortunate to stand before?”

“Armitage Hux.” He leaned over and held his hand out across the table. Ben placed his hand in Hux’s and gripped it firmly before letting go. “Strong hands,” Hux smiled slyly. “There’s much to be said about a man with a firm handshake.”

“I’d be interested in what’s been said.” Ben gave Hux a smoldering look, which caused Hux to chuckle quietly like they were enjoying an inside joke. Rey felt her stomach roll, and couldn’t quite see how Hux turned out to be the tall drink of water, but at least Ben wasn’t competing with her for the actual prize who currently sat staring in distaste at Hux and Ben like they had both stripped down naked and covered themselves in Jello. 

Hux pointed to the man to his left. “This is Finn Trooper, first time here, go easy on him.”

“Finn,” Ben greeted, shaking the man’s hand with a little less power in his grip.

Hux pointed to the woman on his right. “And this is Phasma Tarkin. My loyal friend who also happens to be the chief of security at my company.”

“Good to meet you, _Phasma_ Tarkin,” he said, glancing back at Rey in irritation. He noted her handshake was rather strong. “That’s a unique name.”

“Most people call me Phas.”

“And how do we address you, cousin of Rey?” Hux had a natural smoothness to his voice which was all that was needed to be a successful flirt. He had a habit of going overboard when confronted with a dark and brooding man, which was so very much his type.

“Ben Solo.”

“Not Skywalker?” Phasma asked.

“My mother and Rey’s father are brother and sister.”

“Twins, actually,” Rey added. Her heart was thumping over the minor fact that Phasma had spoken her last name aloud.

“Yo, Rey!”

They all turned towards the bar where Poe was flagging them down.

“You’ve got customers!”

With a quick glance at Phasma, Rey made her apologies and then pulled Ben along with her. “Go man the door.”

“I’m a little busy-”

“GO MAN THE DOOR!”

Ben scowled at her but went and did as he was told.

* * *

“Did you tell them we were celebrating something?” Phasma asked Finn in confusion.

“Yeah,” Finn chuckled, giving her the exact tone he gave Poe earlier. He passed a glass to her and to Hux, then raised his own in the air.

“What exactly are we celebrating?”

“Your sex life,” he said, clinking his raised glass with hers before she could move it away.

“Oh, c’mon!” Phasma thumped her tumbler back on the table without drinking from it and folded her arms across her chest. Finn laughed and downed his drink in one gulp. “You guys are heartless. Stop pressuring me.”

Hux pressed back a laugh and gave his best friend a pat on her shoulder. “Don’t pretend you can hide anything from me. She’s the reason you want to come to this bar all the time,” he said pointing over at Rey.

Phasma slapped his hand down to the table. “She’s going to see you talking about her,” she chastised. “Besides, I like the coziness of this bar. Has nothing to do with her.”

“Nah,” Finn smirked. “You’re too obvious.”

“Obvious? Me?” Phasma recoiled in disbelief. “Hux is the one giving ‘come hither’ looks to _Ben_ the beefy bouncer, which by the way, I’m dubious about his claim to being in security.”

“I’m not saying he’s as knowledgeable as you are, however I would imagine he has a similar military background.” Hux’s attention turned to Ben who stood over by the door with his hands gripped over his brawny arms. “Just look at the size of him.”

“Hard to believe he and Rey fell from the same tree, eh?” Finn said, giving his head a nod in Rey’s direction. Phasma looked over just as Rey glanced back at them from behind the bar. She was talking to a huge, ugly man seated on a barstool, but the young woman managed to furtively shoot her a smile when they made eye contact. Phasma quickly glanced away, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

“Damn, Phas,” Finn said. “Hux is right. That girl is into you.” He elbowed her in the ribs.

“No, she isn’t,” Phasma replied as she lifted her tumbler to her lips and drank. Sharp alcohol sliced through her conflicting emotions. Being both excited and scared about Rey was confusing as hell.

Hux wrenched his gaze away from Brawny Ben to comfort her. “We can leave if you want to. Tell me you’re not ready to date again and I promise I’ll stop goading you.”

Phasma paused then shook her head. “No. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on exchanging increasingly vulgar innuendos with your burly bouncer.”

“Well,” Hux shrugged, unabashedly eyeing Ben again “let’s just say I’m advocating for you through a middleman. Cousins are bound to talk and he’ll have nothing to say but good things to Rey about you after I’m good and done with him.”

“For fuck’s sake, Hux,” Phasma said, looking in exasperation at the ceiling. “If I were a religious woman, I‘d be praying for the safety of your soul and the bouncer’s mental welfare.”

* * *

While Hux, Phasma and Finn were talking among themselves, Poe was watching them unnoticed.

“They just pointed to you, Rey.”

“Whatdyamean?” She looked up from pouring her decanter to glance first at Poe then at the group then back to Poe.

“The red guy pointed at you but the blonde made him put his hand down.”

“She was talking about me?” Rey asked eagerly. “What did she say?”

“How the hell should I know?”

A giant, lumpy man of uneven proportions sat down on the stool next to Poe and slapped a twenty upon the bar. “A beer in each hand today, Sweetcheeks.”

Rey grimaced but brought out two beers and set them in front of him. “Remember I told you not to call me that anymore, Unkar?”

“Sure,” he dismissed with a smile as he tipped one of the beers into his mouth. He drank 9/10ths of the beer in one gulp then thunked it back down and drew his sleeve across his mouth. “I give you enough business here though. You should be flattered.”

“And yet I’m not.” Rey hated how grotesque it made her feel to be called Sweetcheeks. She couldn’t imagine anyone being able to illicit the response they wanted from her by using the term. Well, except one. She glanced over at Phasma, timing it right when her blue eyes caught hers. The thought of Phasma replacing Unkar at the bar, calling her Sweetcheeks and propositioning her with lewd suggestions…yup, that would be plenty okay.

“You’re pretty when you smile,” Unkar said, his gruff voice cutting through her thoughts. “You should do it more often.”

Rey shifted her eyes to him with a dissolving expression.

“Be right back.” She just had to get away from him. Going to Ben who was standing by the door checking on some ID’s, she said, “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t be letting Unkar back in here.”

“Yeah, he must have come in while I was busy. Sorry about that.”

“You mean while you were chatting up Hux and blatantly undressing him with your eyes,” Rey chided. “This is why I didn’t want you to leave the door.”

“You didn’t tell me to go back to the door while I was over there talking to Poe. Also, Phas Tarkin? Were you intentionally trying to trick me? Phasma is clearly a woman’s name. It’s like you were throwing me off on purpose.”

“OhmygodBenwouldyoujustgrowup. You said the tall drink of water. She’s the tallest and the most likely person among them that anyone would be lucky enough to drink up.”

“Poe said tall drink of water. Those weren’t my words. And if there was a vote you would know that redheads are the most attractive.”

“What are you, a Cosmo quiz now?”

Poe came up, slinging an arm around both of their shoulders. “I’m sensing animosity here. Is there animosity? I’m sensing it.”

“Ben thinks I intentionally tried to sabotage his mysterious brooding facade.”

“Ben, look at me. Why would she do that? We’ve established you’re after two different smokin’ hot individuals who happen to be patrons in this very bar right now. So instead of playing sibling rivalry, let’s all be supportive of each other’s desires and get us some booty this lovely night, huh?” Poe slapped Rey and Ben on their shoulders and backed away, pointing at both of them with finger guns. “Now I’m gonna go get me some of that Finn guy. You better be good wingmen or I’m going to have Chewy be my support next time.”

“Chewy? My dog?”

“He’d be doing better than you are right now, Ben.”

Rey and Ben watched Poe go to his seat at the bar and then turn his attention to Finn who was at the table talking to Phasma and Hux in low, hushed whispers.

“He’s got a point,” Rey agreed.

Ben sighed out and nodded his head. “Yeah. Sorry I was a dick. We should be supportive of each other.”

“I meant about Chewy being a better wingman, but yeah, I’ll help you bag your ginger power bottom if you’ll help me crack Phas’ shell wide enough to get her number.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“Whatchu lookin’ at?” Finn asked. Phasma was keenly eyeing something behind him, but when he turned to look, Rey wasn’t over at the bar like he expected.

“Does that guy seem weird to you?” Phasma nodded at the large man sitting at the bar.

“He’s ugly,” Finn said, shrugging his shoulders, “but he doesn’t exactly seem weir-… What are you doing?”

“Taking a picture.” She held up her phone and snapped a photo of him. “There, I got most of his face while he was turned to look at Rey talking to Ben by the door.”

“Really, Phas, this is not a time or place to be over-analyzing anyone that might be a tad suspicious,” Hux said, despite knowing that she was not the type to just relax. “Let’s focus on the situation at hand. I, for one, would be pleased to help you start a conversation with Rey. I can draw her into-…Now what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you using company resources to check on that man’s profile?”

“No.”

“I am literally watching you scan that man’s criminal history on your phone using Hux Enterprises’ database. This is an abuse of power!”

“Don’t tell Brendol then. I don’t want to get fired.”

“My father would fire me first before he’d fire you. But seriously, that man did nothing to you. Why are you bothering with this?”

“Unkar Plutt,” Phasma said as soon as his name registered with the photo. “Got a long list of priors.”

“His record’s as ugly as his face,” Finn said, looking over Phasma’s shoulder. “Want to see, Hux?”

“This is preposterous,” Hux remarked before scooting closer to Phasma. They were bunched together reading her phone until Hux barked out a laugh. “Soliciting sexual favors. That hardly seems surprising.”

A peanut pelted Finn on the head from out of nowhere. He looked up and glanced around before spotting Poe at the bar giving him a playful grin and popping more peanuts into his mouth. Finn smirked and shook his head at him, momentarily confused when Poe jerked his head to the side, indicating he should come over. Finn blinked and looked back at Phasma and Hux still huddled over her phone but watching the ordeal play out with interest.

Finn waved his hand over at Poe, telling him to come to him.

Poe doubled down, waving his hand and jerking his head to get Finn to come over.

Finn mouthed a ‘no’ and tripled down, using both hands and his head.

“Just go already,” Hux said, pushing Finn out of the booth with a flat palm on his back. “We all know you want to.”

Finn shot Hux a scowl but headed towards Poe anyway.

“Here, Phas, have some more liquid courage.” Hux poured each of them a double and raised his glass.

“Here’s to figuring out what I’m doing,” she said then shot it back in one gulp. “God, I’m so out of touch.”

“It’s just been a while. You’ll get back into the swing of things,” Hux encouraged as he poured another. “She’s at the bar now. Finn is keeping her friend busy. Now’s your chance.”

“Shit, I don’t know… I’m not sure I’ve actually got a chance.”

“Yes, you do. I swear you do. Rey doesn’t seem the type to be scared away. You just need to stop staring at her and go ask her out. Seriously though. Stop staring.”

“Stop making me out like a creep. She’s making a drink, all right? Her bar tricks are really impressive.”

“Good, that’s good. Now go order something difficult that lets her show off her skills.” Hux tried to shove her out of the booth but she was rooted to her spot and was now looking at him suspiciously.

“Hang on, are you trying to get me to go talk to her so that you can leave to talk to Ben?”

“I said go!” Hux pushed again.

Phasma huffed and scooted out of her own accord. “You have always been a bossy bitch, Hux.”

“And you’ve always loved me for it. Now go!”

Hux watched Phasma long enough to know that she was not going to chicken out half way to the bar before marching to the front of the establishment where Ben was standing watch.

* * *

Finn walked up to Poe with a resentful look. “I told _you_ to come to _me_.”

“But look where you are,” Poe laughed patting his leg and welcoming him to sit. Finn disregarded him and sat on the stool beside him.

“Are you always this mischievous?”

“I prefer to call it playful misconduct.” Poe handed Finn a bottle of beer. “To new friends.” He clinked their beers together and began to drink though his eyes never wavered from Finn’s and his smile never left his mouth.

Finn sat still, trying to figure Poe out. He narrowed his eyes skeptically but the expression indicated heightened interest. “Tell me one thing about yourself that does not align with your stereotypical qualities.”

“Stereotypical? Ouch.” Poe set his beer down and shook his head. “I guarantee you’ve never met anyone like me.”

“By the look of you, you’re a jet fighter masking the pain of your abandonment and broken heart issues behind the guise of a careless, free spirit.”

“Holy shit, are you a head shrink?”

“No, I’ve just met a lot of guys like you.”

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re wrong about me. I’m a jet fighter masking the pain of abandonment and PTSD issues behind the guise of a careless, free spirit. Never had my heart broken.”

“Yeah, sure. I was waaaaay off…”

“I also do a bit of model painting on the side.”

Finn flinched back in surprise. “What do you mean by that? Like you pose as a model for painters or you paint people who model…?”

“Nah.” Poe reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic figure of a Rancor in classic roaring pose. “I paint these little guys. Use them in my tabletop games.”

Finn gently took it out of his hand with the eagerness of a child at Christmas. “Damn! This is good work! The detail on that claw…”

“You like it?” Poe asked , stunned that Finn noticed. “I have a bunch more at my place. You do any painting?”

“I’m working on the Hoth set as of right now!”

“You’re kidding! I’ve got that one too! What about Mustafar?”

“Yeah, of course! You like tabletop games…?”

* * *

Too busy talking to Poe, Finn didn’t notice when Phasma sat at the stool on the other side of him. Rey, however, noticed right away.

“Hi.” Suddenly Rey’s voice became more flowery, her movements slower and graceful. She leaned up against the bar across from Phasma and tossed her towel over her shoulder. “Anything I can do for you?”

It took a second for Phasma to clear her dry throat to speak. “Will you make your favorite drink for me?”

“Well, that’s fun,” Rey said in pleasant surprise. “Except I don’t know that I have a favorite. How ‘bout I put together a mix I think you’ll like.” Rey glanced up to the ceiling in thought. “For you, I’m thinking something strong.” She pushed off the bar in excitement, reached below to pick up a silver shaker and flipped it up in the air, catching it balanced on the back of her other hand. With a wide arc, she grabbed a rum bottle and poured alcohol into the shaker from as far a distance as her arms could reasonably make. With liquid in the shaker, she flipped it into the air again without spilling a drop.

Phasma knew how easy these tricks probably were to master, however she loved the unnecessary flair Rey was committing to just making a drink for her.

“I think you need something sweet too,” Rey said as she added some juice to it, shook the contents, flipped the shaker around her hand several times and ended off with more gratuitous presentation. She poured the red hued alcohol into a tall glass and gave it another layer of yellow juice.

“But beautiful, of course.” Rey then topped it off with a silver liquid Phasma had never seen and had no idea what it could be. Rey grabbed a bar napkin and threw it with a twirl so that it landed softly on the bar top right in front of Phasma. She set the drink down in front of her, put her elbows on the bar and leaned her head in her hands so that she could watch Phasma’s reaction.

Phasma was hard pressed to stifle the wide grin she couldn’t control. She gently picked up the glass, raised a cheers to her bartender, and took a drink. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

“Wow, this is amazing!”

“Thank you.”

“What’s it called?”

Rey pointed to the silver top. “Tall.” She pointed to the middle layered juice. “Blonde.” And then to the red below. “Aphrodisiac.”

Phasma sat with a skeptical but bemused smile. “You just made that up, didn’t you?”

Rey pulled out a book from beneath the bar and opened it up, pointing to an entry. “Tall, blonde aphrodisiac.” She closed it up and gave Phasma a knowing look. “But maybe they had you in mind.”

“Somebody did,” Phasma said into her glass just before taking another drink, her pulse racing a mile a minute.

“Hey, Sweetcheeks!” Unkar shook an empty beer bottle at Rey from down the bar. “Hit me another!”

Rey’s demeanor suddenly shifted cold and she gave Phasma a silent apology before turning her attention to the odious man. “We’re not calling me that, Unkar. Remember?”

“Well, with those tight pants, what else am I supposed to call ya?” He shook his empty bottle again but was staring at her butt salaciously. “Another beer. You’ll get a good tip if you turn around and bend real low to get it, Sweetcheeks.”

Unkar felt a hand clap on his shoulder and suddenly Phasma was there leaning over him while he sat at the bar.

“Unkar, isn’t it? Rey deserves some respect. How about she doesn’t give in to your disgusting suggestions and you give her a big tip for her troubles, huh?”

“You think you’re somebody?” He sneered, shoving her hand off his shoulder. “You ain’t anybody. Me, though. I’m somebody and you don’t want to mess with me, Blondie.”

Behind her, Phasma heard Poe. “Holy shit! Your girl is going at him. Should we do something?”

“Nah,” Finn replied. “Believe me, she’s got this.”

Phasma put her hand back on Unkar’s shoulder, squeezed it hard enough so that he flinched by the encroaching pain, and leaned in closer so he could feel the weight of her glare. “Oh, I know who you are, Unkar Plutt,” she said as her fingers dug into the muscles of his neck. “I know all about your chop shop and your little unlicensed operations. I also know all about your history of buying sex. A fat scumbag like you could never get a woman as smart and beautiful as Rey, so you take it out on her by demeaning her with off-color names and sick demands.” Phasma clenched her hand hard enough to make him gasp out in fear. “You are a perverted and stupid bastard, but you know that, don’t you? You look in the mirror everyday and despise the person looking back at you. I know you’re humiliated and ashamed of yourself.” She squeezed his neck hard enough to wrangle out a clenched scream from him. “Fuck you for trying to make Rey feel the same.”

The next thing he knew, Phasma was picking him up by his shirt with both hands and pulling him off the barstool. He stumbled off it and she reached into his pocket and yanked out his wallet, tearing his pants in the process. Phasma took out all the cash and slapped it onto the bar then dragged him through the establishment past patrons looking on in amusement towards the front door.

“Out of the way, Hux,” she said as she bumped Unkar into the redhead before tossing him to the curb. He fell headlong onto the pavement in a daze. Just as he turned around to look at his assailant, his wallet smacked him hard in the face by the speed of her throw.

Poe and Finn were behind her the whole way, not wanting to miss a second of Phasma’s heroics. They laughed in unison, slapping each other on the back with amusement.

Phasma glanced back at Rey, hoping she was not disturbed by the way Phasma had handled the situation. What she saw was Rey fanning herself with an untempered smile crossing her face. Reinvigorated by Rey’s reaction, Phasma shouted more threats at Unkar just to gain more points with her.

* * *

As soon as he saw Hux striding over, Ben straightened up, his pecs and shoulders squaring up to give himself a bulkier look.

“My, my,” Hux began, his eyes spanning from the top of Ben’s head, all the way down to his feet and back up again in a slow, methodical manner. “Phasma has been vocal about Rey hitting the genetic lottery, but it seems the whole family has as well.”

“Sometimes it’s lottery,” Ben replied, flexing his muscles so they visibly contracted beneath his shirt, “and sometimes it’s hard work. I’m not afraid of hard work, if you know what I mean.”

Hux stared at his bicep in awe. He’d seen Phasma do the same many times but this was the first he’d ever found it appealing. “Well. You know what they say. Work hard. Play harder.”

“So I hear.” Ben arched a thick brow at him. “Is this a personal motto of yours?”

Hux chuckled and stepped forwards. “Indeed. As you might have heard, I am from an affluent family that encourages hard work be put into practice. My name alone didn’t carry me to the top of the hierarchy.” He stepped forward again. “I have many departments and managers under my thumb. I work to maintain my business clout and I deserve the respect that comes with it. I assure you, I work very, very hard.” He took another step. “Now imagine how I play.”

Ben kept his arms across his chest, standing impassive to Hux’s claims.

Ben is a man who wants to be in control and make demands and have everyone at his whim. Ben is defiant against authority, and makes his own rules and doesn’t care what anyone thinks of him. Ben is intimidating and likes to make people cry and gets pissed off on occasion because having emotions gets in the way of his facade. On the outside, Ben is a rock of apathy.

That is, until someone successful and commanding takes it upon himself to shatter his exterior and reveal the submissive sexual beast Ben really is dying to let loose.

“You,” Ben said, pointing a thick finger at Hux, “don’t play fair.”

Hux shrugged his shoulders, inwardly pleased at how quickly Ben found the truth. “I never said that I did.”

Ben made a show of visibly inspecting every inch of him, sizing Hux up. They were both the same height even if there was a clear weight difference. “You might not realize how strong I am.” He pointed to his bicep. “Here.” He pointed to his temple. “And here.”

“Therein lies the challenge,” Hux said. “But I do love a good challenge.”

“It’s dangerous to play games with me.”

“I’ve taken the risks into consideration. Danger has it’s appeal, don’t you think?”

“Only when there’s risk on both sides.”

Hux frowned then stepped forward. “I assure you,” he said in a low, gravely tone, “if there’s anyone in this establishment to fear, it’s me.” His stare smoldered into Ben, daring him to look away.

Ben stepped closer to him, keeping his eyes on Hux’s green ones in defiance. “Why should _I_ fear _you_?”

Hux returned a smug smile and took another step towards Ben. “You’re a child. You want someone to wreck you, to mold you, to make you into the man you are supposed to be.”

Ben’s jaw tensed. He swallowed hard, nearly yanking his gaze away from this predator stalking him. The problem was, Ben never wanted to be eaten alive so badly in his life until now.

“And you think you can make me?” Ben taunted.

Hux took one more step. There were no more between them. He stared into Ben and smiled maliciously. He spoke with a low, threatening promise. _“I would devour you._ ”

It was like a flip of a switch. Just like that, Ben was needing to sit down or reveal to Hux all his cards, namely the deck straightened out in his pants. Giving Hux too much power this early on was like flooring the pedal and hoping not to run out of gas midway through the trip. Best to ease the speed.

Luckily for him, Hux was dislodged out of the tension when he was shoved from behind and nearly careened to the floor.

“Out of the way, Hux,” Phasma said as she hustled a whimpering Unkar Plutt through the door, tossing the ugly man out onto the curb. She threw a wallet at him and it smacked him in the face.

“I guess that’s one way to do it,” Poe remarked, coming up from behind her. “Though I’m pretty sure I could have handled him.”

“Nice try, flyboy,” Phasma answered, patting him on the head like a puppy. She was a foot taller than him. “You can kick out the next asshole.”

“Wow, Phas.” Finn peered around Poe to glare at Unkar. “That should impress Rey.”

“What the hell happened?” Hux asked, immediately returning to command mode.

Unkar Plutt got to his feet and held his pants up by one hand. Phasma pointed at him in threat. “If I see you near Rey again, you’ll have to get home by ambulance!”

“Ambulances don’t take people home,” Finn told her from the side of his mouth.

“After a nice long stay in the intensive care unit!” Phasma hesitantly added.

“I didn’t know she had a girlfriend!” Unkar cowered as he hobbled away down the street.

“She’s not property! Fuckin’ respect her next time!”

“There is no next time,” Poe quickly replied to Phasma under his breath.

“I mean, get the hell out of here! And don’t ever come back!” They all watched Unkar turn the corner, disappearing into the night, then Phasma nodded her head once and looked to Ben. “I’m in security,” she sniffed, going back inside knowing she was a big deal.

“So am I,” Ben huffed. He looked over to the bar, hoping Rey was okay, and saw her hyperventilating into a brown, paper bag. He was headed her way in clear concern but was stopped short when she shot him a thumbs up and showed him that behind the bag was a wide grin. Whatever had happened, it had pleased Rey enough to make her dizzy in glee.

Ben made sure the rest of the bar patrons were okay, but everyone seemed to have already turned away from the excitement and gone back to doing their own things. He felt a hand at his elbow.

“C’mon,” Hux guided him towards the bar. “Phasma’s got everything taken care of. I’m sure Rey can spare you for a moment.”

“Where are we going?”

“To play.”

* * *

Rey was counting the money when the rest of them came walking back to the bar.

“With this much dough, Unkar might risk coming back to reclaim it,” she said, placing some of it in the till and handing the rest towards Phasma.

Phasma pushed it back towards Rey and shook her head. “He won’t be back. His little side-hustle would be in jeopardy and it’s not worth it to him.”

“How much is there?” Ben asked. “Is it a lot?”

“Thousands. I think we already covered next month’s rent.”

“Shit. Uncle Luke is going to ask questions. He’s not particularly fond of violence these days.”

“Just tell him a rich benefactor liked your bar tricks,” Phasma told Rey as she picked up her drink and shot her a wink.

“Gotta say, I’m impressed you were able to lift that guy,” Poe said. “He’s pretty big and weirdly slimy looking.”

“I think you’re underestimating how much it takes to lift someone,” Phasma replied. “But thanks, person I haven’t officially met yet.”

“Poe.” He held out his hand to her. She shook it and he took back his hand, shaking it like she had power-gripped it too hard. “Strong. You army?”

“Navy,” she laughed. “I should have known an Air Force boy like you would notice.”

Ben hustled into their conversation with his arms crossed in importance. “Marine,” he stated, though his eyes never left Hux.

“Is that so?” Phasma asked, standing up and planting herself in front of him so they were practically nose-to-nose. “Navy SEAL.”

“Children…” Hux said, coming in between them. “Let’s not start a fight over this. There’s a way to not only settle this dispute but also get entertainment out of it.”

* * *

“3...2…1…Go!”

With hands locked in a death grip, Phasma and Ben grit their teeth and strained to push the other’s arm to the table.

“You got this, Phas!” Finn cheered while Poe had his arm around his shoulders and shouting for Ben.

“Remember Kylo Ren, Ben! Call on the powers of Kylo Ren!”

“Not helping…Poe…” Ben muttered through his exertion.

Rey stood by Ben, not wanting to choose sides, but at the moment she was loving the look on Phasma’s face as she put all her effort into winning.

Hux, not to be outdone, was staring at Ben in a less than diplomatic manner.

The arm wrestling match went on for much longer than either Phasma or Ben had anticipated. Both at similar strength, it quickly came down to a psychological contest.

Ben could feel Rey at his side, knowing she was conflicted about who she wanted to win. On one hand, Rey considered him her closest family. No matter how much they were at odds with each other, they was always there for each other. It was obvious Rey had a sizable crush on the woman he was currently trying to best, but had he not promised an hour earlier that he would be Rey’s wingman? She wanted the blonde’s number. If he were to let Phasma win, wouldn’t that go a long way with Rey?

Phasma, on the other hand, had Hux by her side but was fully aware that he was eyeing Ben as his next submissive. Her best friend was certainly hoping she would be victorious, however Phasma speculated about throwing the fight so that Ben’s confidence would spike and there was more likelihood of Hux getting laid. It was the least she could do for Hux who had been her staunchest ally since childhood and who had carried her through her troubles the last two years. There was the added bonus that Hux would want to come to the bar more often, and that would mean Phasma could see Rey as well.

Both Phasma and Ben had these thoughts and suddenly went lax at the same time. It was insignificant enough that only they knew it had happened. Brows went up in surprise as they tried to assess one another.

One glance at Hux and Ben’s only thought was to impress him.

One glance at Rey and Phasma’s only thought was to impress her.

In renewed motivation, both put all their power into it and pushed.

It wasn’t so much a slam as a slow and relentless effort that finally had Ben pressing the back of Phasma’s hand to the table.

“Winner!” Poe declared as he took Ben’s arm and raised it in the air.

Phasma slumped back in her chair, embarrassed that she had legitimately lost her first match in years. Ben shook the pain out of his arm and held it out to her graciously. “Good match.” He glanced up at Hux and gave him an arrogant nod of his head.

“Well done,” she replied, though her mood had sunk. She couldn’t look at Rey.

“Okay, who’s next?” Poe asked, rubbing his hands together. “Rey? You up for an arm wrestling match?”

“I have to go tend the bar,” she said, “but why don’t you and Finn arm wrestle? You guys look like you’re in the same weight class.”

“What?” Finn said, drawing his head back in confusion. “I’m definitely bigger than Poe.”

“No, you’re not,” Poe laughed. “I could pick you up like a cat, no problem.”

“No way,” Finn shook his head with an amused smile. “I’d like to see you try.”

Poe stood at Finn’s back and wrapped his arms around his midsection before pulling him up off the floor. “See! Totally picked you up.”

Once Finn was back on the ground, he went around Poe and grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him up into the air. “Means nothing. I can pick you up too.”

He put Poe back down and the pilot came around Finn, picking him up once more. “But I can lift you higher! Phasma’s right. People _are_ easy to pick up.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I gotta get back to the bar.”

* * *

Ben was near the bar watching the door when Hux walked up. Already Hux could see a pattern of Ben puffing out his chest and flexing his biceps at his approach.

“I’ve never seen anyone beat Phasma in a test of strength before.”

“She’s a powerhouse,” Ben replied.

“She’s the toughest person I know.”

“You guys together or something?”

“No. She’s always been my best friend. Never a lover.”

“Why not?”

“Aside from the fact that’s not the type of relationship we have, let’s just say she doesn’t enjoy being toyed with.” Hux gave Ben a once over which caused the bouncer to inhale suddenly. Ben changed the subject so as not to give Hux too much power over him.

“She’s a good person, right?” he said, glancing from the blonde sitting hunched over the table in defeat, to Rey at the bar giving furtive looks to Phas in concern.

Hux’s demeanor changed instantly. As he looked at Phas, his seriousness took on a rigid truth. “There’s no one better. She is a loyal, trustworthy person. I have never known her to hurt anyone and she would certainly never hurt Rey.”

“My cousin likes her a lot.”

“I assure you the feeling is mutual, however Phas hasn’t been in the dating game in quite some time, which will account for her lack of confidence.”

“I’ve hurt her pride,” Ben said, feeling like a dick. Rey might chew him out later.

“This is actually serendipitous,” Hux replied. “Phasma is empathetic to a fault. She is prone to connecting to others with the same qualities.”

Ben took a moment to thoughtfully consider the situation. “I see.” He tapped on the bar to get Rey’s attention.

“Did you just tap at me?” Rey said, looking dubious at Ben as she approached him.

“Hey, I’ll cover for you at the bar.”

Rey stared at him. He knew her first instinct was to tell him that he didn’t work the bar and that his station was at the door. Instead she nodded her head in thanks, pulled off her bar apron and headed straight for Phasma’s table, sliding into the booth next to her.

“Have a seat,” Ben said as he indicated to the stool and replaced Rey behind the bar. “What would you like, stranger?”

“I’d like you to ask for my number,” Hux answered.

“I would do that,” Ben replied, shaking his head, “but I get the feeling it’s not as simple as you just giving it to me.”

“Never hurts to try.”

“Let me get you properly loose-lipped first,” Ben said, pouring whiskey into a glass.

* * *

Poe held up his pant leg, pointing to the deep scar on his right shin. “I got this when I was sixteen. Plowed my bike right into a truck. I barrel rolled over the top and off the front.” They had been picking each other up and down in varying success for a while before Finn felt his arm hitch due to an injury he had when he dislocated his shoulder a few years back. Naturally, this led to a challenge of one-upmanship.

“That’s nothing.” Finn took off his jacket and showed Poe another scar that ran from his bicep up to his shoulder. “Got my arm sliced open when I went free-climbing last year. Blood everywhere. I bet there’s still blood on those rocks.”

“You have more definition than I expected,” Poe said, poking the layer of dense muscle at Finn’s bicep. “You work out?”

“Sure.”

Poe shrugged off his jacket and flexed his arm. “Me too. Takes a lot of strength to handle a jet. Gotta be at peak form.”

“You know I work security, right?” Finn questioned Poe with a narrowed eye. “I’m literally obligated to be in good shape.”

“I’m in the fucking military!” Poe exclaimed. He put his arm next to Finn’s and began to flex, showing off the bulk of muscle.

Finn pulled his sleeve up to his shoulder and flexed harder. “Mine’s bigger.”

“Oh, you’re asking for it now.” Poe pulled his pants down showing off his dark blue boxer-briefs. He pulled up one side and pointed to his quads. “There’s no way you work these babies like I do.”

“Are you kidding me?” Finn scoffed. “I run marathons for fun.” He began to undo his belt. From around the bar, various whistles egged them on.

“Take it all off!” Came an unknown call from one of the women hanging out by the pool tables.

* * *

Phasma felt someone slide into the booth beside her and smelled the fresh scent of lilac before discovering who had graced her with her presence.

“I’ve never seen anyone make Ben work for a win before.” Rey said as she put a quarter on the table and slid it towards the blonde. Phasma looked at the coin curiously then stole a glance at Rey.

“What’s this for?”

“I didn’t have a penny. Will this cover the price of your thoughts?”

“Cute,” Phasma grinned. “I don’t know that they’re very interesting.”

“I just want to make sure it doesn’t have to do with the arm wrestling match.”

“Not entirely, no.”

“Okay...” Rey leaned in towards Phasma, giving her all her attention but Phasma didn’t continue. “Uh, am I going to have to give you another quarter?”

Phasma huffed out in amusement. The connection she felt to Rey was borderline mystical. There was instantaneous trust and respect for this young woman who she really didn’t know at all. “I guess my self-esteem has been taking a hit lately. Losing was just another punch to it.”

“I’ll admit that you don’t seem as confident as Hux…”

“No one is as confident as Hux.”

“...but I have to wonder why.”

Phasma was taken back in confusion. “Are you asking why am I not as confident as Hux?”

“I’m going to start over,” Rey said as she took out a napkin and a pen from her pocket and placed it on the table. “From my perspective you should have all the confidence in the world. But just so you know I’m not just here to shove sunshine up your ass, let’s look at this with a more objective approach.” She wrote down five words on her napkin, one on top of the other; Employment. Cleanliness. Politesse. Morality. Attractiveness.

“What is this?” Phasma asked.

“Evidence,” Rey stated. “We’re going to need a comparison value though.” She thought on it for a few seconds before putting two names at the top of the napkin.

Phasma Unkar

Employment:

Cleanliness:

Politesse:

Morality:

Attractiveness:

“Let’s start with employment,” Rey said as she put a 1 under Unkar’s name. “He’s just a small time crook. I wouldn’t consider that a high level of employment.” She then turned to Phasma. “What about you. Are you gainfully employed?”

Phasma stared at Rey with a budding smile before nodding her head. “CSO of Hux Enterprises.”

Rey put down her pen and gave Phasma an arch of her brow. “What does that stand for?”

“Chief security officer.”

“That sounds very official.”

“Not to sound cocky, but it is.”

“Well, before I can assign a number, what would you say you _do_ as a chief security officer?”

“I’m not _a_ chief security officer. I’m _the_ chief security officer. I asses the security risk at Hux Enterprises and manage every branch including physical security, cybersecurity, internal fraud, and corporate espionage.”

Rey stared at Phasma with a subtle drop of her jaw. Phasma reached over to Rey, placed two fingers under her chin and clicked her mouth shut.

“You thought I was a security guard, didn’t you?” Phasma said.

“I’ll admit my assumption didn’t take me high enough,” Rey answered, placing a 10 under Phasma’s name. “Moving on. Cleanliness. Well, that’s a big fat gross for Unkar,” she said writing the word down under his name, “as for you, well, you smell like recently washed bed linens hanging during a warm summer afternoon out in the middle of a flower field next to a fresh water river.”

“That is oddly specific.”

“Yes, but I’m not wrong. 10. Politesse?”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“I could tell you…”

“Please do.”

“...but you’ve already proved you’re at a 10. Morality is next.”

“Are you sure you know me well enough to make that judgement?”

“You’re the CSO. You’d better be morally rigid. But I’ll go off of the evidence from tonight and say that I can confidently award you a 10. Okay, last. Attractiveness.” Rey gave Phasma a once over and nearly swooned. “God, yes.” She put her pen to her napkin and wrote a 10 before sliding the napkin to Phasma.

Phasma Unkar

Employment: 10 1

Cleanliness: 10 Gross

Politesse: 10 Nope

Morality: 10 None

Attractiveness: 10 Eww

“There,” Rey said, leaning back and looking proud of herself. “You’ve received a perfect score on this highly objective analysis. I don’t know what kicked you down, but rest assured, you’re quite admirable.”

Phasma looked down at the napkin not knowing how to respond. To say she was touched would be an understatement.

A few whistles coming from the other side of the bar pulled their attention to Finn and Poe near the pinball machines with their pants pooled to their ankles and lightly slapping each other’s quads in a show of manliness.

“Fer cryin’ out loud,” Rey complained as she slipped out of the booth. “I’ll be right back.” She headed towards the boys, pointing at their pants and yelling towards them at the same time. “This isn’t a strip club, Poe! Quit showing off and pull your pants up!”

“Are you not seeing these calves?” Poe said in response, indicating with both hands at Finn. “He runs marathons for fun! Are you not impressed?”

“Just get Finn’s goddamned number and play ‘show me, show you’ somewhere else!” Rey replied in exasperation. “Oh, my god. Boys are so weird.”

“If this is your way of being my wingman, I can’t say it’s entirely subtle,” Poe replied as he hiked up his pants. “I should have brought Chewy.”

“Who’s Chewy?” Finn asked.

“The cutest dog ever!” Poe said, pulling up a picture on his phone. “Ben’s dad has had Chewy forever. Look how cute he is here pretending to drive the truck!”

“Dang, that dog _is_ cute! He looks like a Wookiee.”

* * *

Hux and Ben watched Rey huff past them to tell off Finn and Poe then followed her with their eyes again as she went back to the booth to sit next to Phasma.

“Finn refers to himself as a withdrawn geek,” Hux said as he took another drink of his whiskey. “I’ve never seen him crack out of his shell so fast before.”

“Poe is a charmer,” Ben confirmed. “To be honest, he and Finn had instant chemistry earlier. I suspect they’re both probably cut from the same cloth.”

“I quite noticed the same thing.”

“Most people are drawn to Poe.”

“I see,” Hux replied. “To each his own, I suppose. You seem to imply that you don’t have the same effect on others.”

“I’m something of a dark horse.”

“Perhaps you don’t enjoy the same races.”

Ben leaned over the bar so that he was nearer to Hux. “I wager you prefer the more daring events.”

“Mmm…” Hux nodded. “I dare say I prefer the bolder beasts as well.” He knocked back his third drink, already feeling the intoxication settling over him ever since he’d sat down at the bar.

Ben recognized the glazed pupils of his green eyes. He reached over and grabbed Hux’s lapel and slowly pulled the redhead to him with a strong arm. He didn’t hesitate to press his lips to Hux’s with more force than necessary. Hux didn’t struggle but he didn’t reciprocate as much as Ben had hoped for. When Ben had pulled back, releasing Hux, the redhead simply smirked.

“Bold indeed.”

“Your number,” Ben demanded.

Hux took Ben’s hand and pushed it away from his lapel. “No.”

Ben huffed out his nose reminding Hux of an angry bull. It was clear that Ben was not used to defeat. Hux might have been drunk, but he was controlled. Taming was no issue for him at any state.

“Come here,” Hux stated. Ben hesitated but Hux was adamant. “I said, _come here_.” Ben leaned over the bar and Hux put his hand to his neck, slipping his thumb just under his Adam’s apple. “A collar would go well here, I should think.”

That did it. What Ben had tried to do in the past ten minutes, Hux had succeeded with one sentence. Ben was thankful for the bar coming up above his waistline.

Hux leaned over and took Ben’s lips with his own, allowing an adequate amount of teeth to nip at him in domination. When he pulled back, Hux gave Ben a resilient stare.

“First number.”

“Eight,” Ben said quickly in a growl of subservience.

Hux pressed his lips to Ben’s again, drawing him in even deeper before releasing him this time.

“Second number.”

“Six.”

“Good boy.” Hux brought him in for another kiss.

* * *

“Sorry about that,” Rey said as she slid back into the booth next to Phasma. The blonde passed the napkin to her.

Phasma Unkar Rey

Employment: 10 1 11

Cleanliness: 10 Gross 11

Politesse: 10 Nope 11

Morality: 10 None 11

Attractiveness: 10 Eww 11

“What scale are you basing this on?” Rey laughed. “You can’t go to eleven.”

“Of course, you can,” Phasma said. “Haven’t you ever seen Spinal Tap?”

“I’m questioning your judgment.”

“There is no judgment. This is a highly objective analysis.”

“Eleven for employment though?”

“You own a bar. I don’t own my place of employment.”

“Politesse? You already admitted you didn’t know what that was.”

“I looked it up just now. You are remarkably cordial and pleasant.”

Rey hesitated for a second. “Attractiveness?”

Phasma leaned in closer and nodded. “God, yes.”

Rey sat back, stared at the list with outstretched arms and pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her delight. “Wow. You even spelled my name right.”

“I might have taken notice on the liquor license near your stack of bottles.”

The thought that Phasma took notice of her at all made Rey’s heart sing like a nightingale. “You’re amazing, you know. How does someone perfect like you exist?” She glanced over at Phasma and noticed her smile fading away.

“I might be a little…broken,” Phasma said, looking out across the bar at nothing. “Full disclosure, I haven’t been in the best state of mind in the last year.”

“Can I ask about it?” Rey said, touching her hand to Phasma’s arm.

“It’s kind of a lot. I don’t want to bombard you with it.”

“You know I’m a bartender, right? I hear every manner of problems.” Rey slid in closer to Phasma. “I like to think I’m good at listening.”

Phasma gave Rey a grateful smile and relented. “My ex and I divorced about two years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Rey said, trying to mean it.

“It hurt but it was actually rather amicable. Unfortunately, within a week of the finalization, my brother died unexpectedly in a car accident.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that!” Rey said, expressing genuine empathy.

“His death hurt a lot. Aside from Hux, my brother was my best friend. It was a lot to handle at the time.”

“I can imagine.”

“Yeah, it’s true that time heals wounds. Just gotta move on. I’m better now, but I guess I don’t know how to ‘do life’ anymore. It’s been a while since I’ve…seen anyone. I’m also carrying some extra baggage…”

If there was one thing Rey could understand, it was broken hearts and extra baggage. She had been old enough to remember her mother before she had passed away. Her thoughts turned to her father, Aunt Leia, and Uncle Han before she glanced to Ben. For all intents and purposes, he was her brother. If she ever lost him, her devastation would know no bounds.

She wanted to comfort Phasma more than in just the sense that she was sharing her pain and loneliness. She wanted to fill the hole of this woman’s heart, but she had taken too long to respond. Trying to diminish the awkwardness of having divulged her history, Phasma had already turned the conversation away from it.

“Oh, god, Hux is using his number per kiss method,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“What does that mean?” Rey asked, before discovering on her own that Hux and Ben seemed to be kissing across the bar at timed intervals.

“For each kiss Hux gives, Ben will say the next digit of his phone number. Let’s see if Hux allows him to give out all seven.”

“I’d be alarmed by that if I didn’t know Ben. Men like Hux are his kryptonite.”

They watched until Hux gave Ben one last biting kiss that had Ben nearly passing out from the blood escaping his brain. Ben said something and Hux nodded his head then stood up from his stool.

“Looks like Ben is a winner.” Phasma said. “Now Hux is going to assert his dominance by telling him he might text later. He has to make a hasty exit now before the limited control he has over Ben disintegrates. Anyway, thank you for the whiskey. Just know that I’ve had a lovely time with you and-”

Rey leaned over and pressed her mouth to Phasma’s, nearly sitting in her lap in the process. Phasma was caught off guard, but not so much that she didn’t quickly take it in stride and close her eyes, bringing Rey even closer to her. They met in a blissful moment of exhilaration, completely unaware of their surroundings. Rey was insatiable. Her time with Phasma that night was short and she was desperate to convey all that she wanted to say, only having this parting moment to do it.

As they say, actions speak louder than words.

* * *

“Eh-hem.” In his own narcissistic way, Hux felt bad about disrupting Phasma’s passionate moment while the bartender seemed to be doing her level best to suck Phasma’s face off. “I apologize, but we must leave soon, Phas.”

Phasma continued to hold Rey to her, snogging her to a degree usually inappropriate for public display. The only indication she had heard him was when she shot up one finger for patience.

“Fine,” Hux said, turning his back on them. “I’ll go get Finn.”

* * *

Rey had been vaguely aware of Hux but only stopped when she felt Phasma’s body begin to go limp. Phasma breathed out heavily, eyes still closed, and slumped her head on the back of the booth.

“555-7427,” she said quickly and in a breathless whisper.

Rey happened to have her cell phone in her back pocket. She pulled it out and input the numbers. Somewhere within Phasma’s jacket, her phone began to ring.

“You have my number now,” Rey said, pulling Phasma out of the booth. “Don’t be afraid to use it.”

“I believe all fear of doubt is gone. You were successful in that regard.”

“Good. You get a ten for comprehension.”

“There are more categories to your objective analysis?!”

* * *

Phasma met up with Hux just as they both approached Finn watching Poe play the Top Gun pinball machine with poor focus.

“I thought you said you were good at this machine,” Finn said.

“Usually I’m not so distracted,” Poe replied, pushing into Finn’s hands which were firmly planted on Poe’s butt cheeks.

“You know you clench every time you beat the bumpers, right?”

“See? I told you this is how I got my sculpted ass.”

Hux strode up to them, glancing once at Finn’s palm placement. “I see you have your hands full.”

“You have the ready-to-go-now-face,” Finn said. “Is this yet another establishment we can never frequent?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Hux replied, shooing Finn away. Poe felt the cold on his behind when Finn’s hands were pulled away.

“Hey!” he called, suddenly not caring about his score. “Don’t go now!”

“Sorry! Hux is very particular about when to leave!” Finn shouted, already halfway across the bar.

“Hold on! First, give me your number!” Poe yelled back just as Rey and Ben came up beside him to watch the group leave.

Finn was already following Phasma and Hux out the front door. “Check your pockets!” He shot Poe a wink and then the doors slammed shut and the trio was gone.

“My pockets?” Poe wondered aloud. He began to search his pockets starting with his jacket.

“Did you get your number?” Ben asked Rey.

She held up her cell. “Got more than that. Did you get through all seven digits of your number?”

“How did you know about that?”

“Well, did you?”

“Hux knows how to get a hold of me.”

“He’ll be ‘getting a hold of you’ by the end of next week, know what I mean.”

“Ah-ha!” Poe said in jubilation as he procured a slip of torn paper from the back pocket of his jeans. He opened it up to a number: Finn - 555-2187. “That sneaky sunofabitch.”

“Seems like you’ve met your match,” Ben said, patting Poe on the shoulder.

“Jesus, isn’t he sexy?” Poe affirmed. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously. “This has been an exciting night, but I am not nearly as drunk as I thought I’d be by now. Hit me up another, Rey.”

“They’re not free!”

“Of course, they’re free,” Poe dismissed as he took his seat at one of the bar stools. “Don’t tell me that tall drink of water didn’t put you in a good mood.”

“Which one is the tall drink of water?” Ben asked in confusion.

“You’re abusing my cheerful disposition, Poe,” Rey answered, already pouring him a drink and finding it difficult to suppress her smile.

“Friends don’t let friends not get drunk,” Poe reminded her before raising his glass in the air. “A toast! To Finn, Hux and Phasma! Three smokin’ hot people, one of which I might get to see naked!”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally referenced one of my own stories! Yeah, I couldn't help it, but it's easier to return to a thought than to think of an entirely new one. So that's why the drink is called Tall, blonde aphrodisiac.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this!


End file.
